Won't Say I'm in Love
by Glitter's Infatuation
Summary: Using Meg's song from Disney's Hercules, what happens when a girl drinks Absinthe? Satine is about to find out with disasterous consequences.


Won't Say I'm in Love

By Glitter's Infatuation

A/N: Uses Meg's song 'Won't Say I'm in Love' from the Disney flick Hercules. Dedicated to Camille, Madi, Hannah, Rita and Norah :) I got this typed down after thinking about it for months. On my previous fic 'Absinthe Trippin', someone reviewed and wondered what would happen if a girl drinks the evil drink. So, here's my view. This is set after 'The Pitch' and before 'Fly Away', when Satine has met Christian, but fights to stop loving him. Wow, a long a/n huh? Hehe!

{ - - - - - }

After her highly unusual evening, which had included falling almost in love, dancing like a lunatic and seducing two men, Satine decided that she deserved a drink, preferably a large one. Sliding behind her screen, she slowly peeled off the painfully tight black negligee and slipped on her satin red dress, a personal favourite. When she finished, the Sparkling Diamond stepped back into the room and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She wished she hadn't.

'Oh God, what happened to me?' she moaned, her fingers trying to rub some life into her alabaster cheeks. Her eyes were red and twisted into blue slits, her lipstick was completely gone for some unknown reason, no kissing had happened, had it? and her hair was a bird's nest. Satine dashed over to her vanity and tried to find her lipstick, but only managed to knock over a bottle of perfume and knock the said lipstick down the back against the wall.

'Oh, sod it, I need a drink.' Satine massaged her throbbing temples as she slowly hobbled down to the bar. On the way she spotted Nini getting cosy with the Argentinean and Satie was playing some tune or other to a bunch of rowdy midgets. For once, it was a reasonably quiet night.

'A drink please. Make it strong, there's a good boy.' Satine whimpered as she slid onto a stool and rested her head on the cool wooden top, her hair spilling across in a crimson wave. The boy who Satine had called to squeaked slightly, as still as stone. Was that the Sparkling Diamond? The one who'd just done 'Diamonds Are A Girl's Best Friend' like a budding superstar? This girl, with her head on the table and moaning like the world was about to end?

'I'll sewve the lovely lady, don't you wowwy youw little head!' Toulouse-Lautrec chirped from next to Satine, the only part visible of him his tall hat. The boy merely watched with eyes like saucers as the hat hopped around the bar and through the door to where all the concoctions were made. The hat tiled back and Toulouse's bright Absinthe-green eyes glittered like jewels.

'I shall make the lovely Spawkling Diamond a dwink, alwight?' The Diamond in question just moaned even louder and raised her hand in expectation. The boy squeaked again and stumbled back onto the seat behind him. This was only his second night, and he was already regretting it.

Toulouse grabbed a chair and dragged it over to Satine. He stood on it and swayed slightly from side to side, a giant grin illuminating his face. He leaned over to Satine and pushed back her hair until he could see her ear, the delicate swirls like a seashell. He leaned in even closer and whispered loudly, his breath hot and smelling oh alcohol.

'What does my lovely lady wequest? Did you have fun eawliew with Cwistian?' he hiccuped loudly and Satine jumped and jerked her head.

'Toulouse! Just give me a drink, anything, please.'

'As my lady wishes.'

Toulouse fell back off the stool and began to rummage around for his favourite bottle. He came behind the bar so many times that he knew where everything was, even the hidden bottles of Absinthe that he wasn't supposed to know about. Grabbing a bottle of his favourite drink, Toulouse quickly whipped up a drink, lit it and handed it to Satine before deftly slipping a few spare bottles into his pocket.

'Toulouse, what's this stuff? You know I don't like the weird crap you make.'

'My deaw!' Toulouse feigned surprise and fell off his stool again. He did a small bow and hurried over to the other side, his own glass brimming. 'This stuff is the best! Just twy a little, won't you sweet? Hewe, take the bottle back with you.' 

'If I'm ill, Zidler will have your head on the chopping block.' Satine warned, before taking one big gulp of Absinthe and pouring it down her throat.

The effect was like she'd never known. As soon as the burning fire slithered down her throat, it was like her body was alive. Colours exploded and swirled, music seemed brighter and louder, and every beat made her want to dance. Her tiredness had dissolved and had been replaced by a wanton need to go with the rhythm.

'God' Satine gasped, her voice ripped apart by the fierce drink. 'Toulouse, this is crazy!'

'Just wait until la Fée Wewte pays a visit.' Toulouse grinned wickedly before dashing off, shouting out to everyone about a party at his house. The great hall was quickly emptied, and Satine tottered back to her room, a glass of Absinthe in one hand and the half empty bottle in the other. 

Half a glass later, Satine felt a numb tingling sensation in her head, like her brain had decided to fizzle out. It tickled and Satine giggled until what seemed to be green sparks came shooting out of her eyes. Satine stopped, then blinked a few more times, as a small figure seemed to hover just inches away from nose.

'Eh?' What had Toulouse been babbling on about? La Fée Verte? The Green Fairy didn't exist, did she? Satine had heard stories about the little green pixie that strutted her stuff in front of intoxicated men, but she'd never experienced it before. This was new.

'I'm the Green Fairy'

Good God, there she was. Her entire body was glittering, millions of shades of green that fluttered and flittered a million beats a second, throwing shards of glittering jewels into the air. The miniature fairy zoomed from left to right; trailing a green path that faded into the night.

Satine was stumped for what to say. What did you say to a hallucination, anyway? Satine didn't have much time to wonder either, as the Green Fairy could either read minds of she had been watching this evening's little escapade.

'My gift is my song.' She cackled her voice high and daunting. Her face, though tiny as it was, was perfectly visible and Satine could see her imitating Christian's earnest expression.

'Stop it!' Satine was annoyed with the fairy for bringing up that sore subject and at herself for sticking up for the penniless poet.

'And this one's for yoooooooou.' La Fée Verte was having a fine time of it now, imitating Christian with every look and action perfectly. She laughed maniacally, flying around so fast that she made Satine's head spin. 

'If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation that's ancient history, been there, done that.'

Satine burped and slugged back another bolt of Absinthe, making the Green Fairy glowing brighter than before. She was a courtesan, a drunken courtesan at that, having a conversation with a green hallucination who was imitating a penniless poet. This was not the evening Satine had expected.

'Who'd you think your kidding? He's the Earth and Heaven to ya, try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you, girl you can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of.'

'No!' Satine pouted and threw back her head in indignation. The Green Fairy had started singing back to her and now her vision was showing her two fairies.

'No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no.'

'It's suicide, why deny it oh-oh?' The two fairies taunted mimicking Satine and Christian dancing like fools while he sang. Satine swiped her hand weakly in their direction, but missed completely, completely forgetting that they were in her mind.

'It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love. I though my heart had learnt it's lesson, it feels so good when you start out, my head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dying to cry your heart out.' Satine shakily got to her feet and sang to the two visions in front of her, her hands on her hips still holding the bottle of Absinthe.

'You keep on denying, baby we're not lying, when you gonna face it like a grown up? When you gonna own up that you have got it bad!'

'No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no!'

'Give up, give in, got to admit you're in love!' the green fairies threw back.

'This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!' Satine stumbled over to her seat by her vanity and gazed into her mirror, watching the two Green Fairies in the reflection.

'You're way off base, I won't say it! Get off my case, I won't say it!'

'Now, don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love.' The fairies had started to dim, and Satine realised that the bottle was empty. Plus, she'd poured out her heart to two highly irritating pixies.

'At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.' Satine rested her head on her arms again, and she felt the two fairies finally leave her. She'd just admitted to falling in love with Christian. Raising her eyes to her own reflection, Satine could hear Christian's voice speaking to her from the previous hours.

'It's about love! It's about love…. overcoming all obstacles…'


End file.
